bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Gali Mistika Reviews
Rate Gali Mistika from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 Both on a contemporary basis, and even to the modern reviewer, the Gali Mistika set has been subject to both severe criticism and complete confusion. Very rarely is the set afforded much sympathy and is often ridiculed for its "unfeminine" appearance. Pros *On the one hand, the set did offer an easy and affordable chance to access a vast multitude of different and state of the art pieces. Back in 2008, at BIONICLE's hayday, the revolutionary new hand pieces had never been released before and, even presently, are coveted by fans worldwide. The Gali Mistika set offered a total of five such pieces, more than any other set in BIONICLE History. Similarly, her shoulder pads were an interesting re-imagining of the Toa Inika shoulder pads and, from 2008 right up until BIONICLE's untimely end in 2010, was never released again. For many fans, these exclusive armor pieces were a must-have and provided many creative opportunities for custom creations. *In terms of play value, the set did have the Nynrah Ghostblaster function, which afforded younger children with some degree of enjoyment. Furthermore, the added scope piece was unseen again until the Thornatus V9 a year and $50 later. Although an unspectacular and forgetable weapon when measured up against the Bohrok and Kanoka functions of previous years, the Nynrah Ghostblaster was guaranteed to fire, unlike the Cordak Blasters and Squid Launchers of 2007. Cons *However, the target of much debate amongst the BIONICLE comunity in regards to this set is the re-designing of Toa Gali's Kaukau Nuva. Although a strong and imaginative piece in the eyes of this reviewer, the mask did not evoke the nostalgic feeling that fans had wanted it to. This new Kanohi was not symetrical and even included connector points with which to attach two "wings" to, giving a perculiar bunny-eared appearance. Cold, stark and asymetrical, many long-time fans were repulsed by this Kaukau Nuva and claimed that it would be better-fitting on a Makuta. *Furthermore, the somewhat gangly, masculine appearance of the set was particularly evocative of negative feedback amongst the BIONICLE community. As the set included an actual mechanism to give Gali a hunchback, fans were horrified. The only female member of the Toa Nuva had been made completeley unrecognisable then degraded into a hunchback. Worse still, with the Piraka torso piece in place, the set did not, in any sense, look at all feminine, which made it far harder to transplant the previous Gali Nuva character onto this one. Overview Although controversial, it is undeniable that the Gali Mistika set has proved invaluable for many MOC-makers. As such, while many people were disatisfied by the masculine appearance of the product, it must also be considered that LEGO were becoming increasingly aware that fans disassembled BIONICLE figures for parts and the set may well have been intended for fans to break apart and make use of the component parts for their own creation. There certainly was a wide variety of original pieces included in this set, which are often overlooked. 6/10. Although not a distinctly original creation in any sense of the word, the set must be afforded a considerale degree of gratitude. Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets